Plotless
by Ganondorfs Mistress
Summary: just some plotless smut of ZelxGanon


Zelda lay in her bed listening to the furious storm outside. She could not fall asleep because the turmoil of the weather reminded her of her own storm. The swirling of emotions and desires was causing her head to spin. She wore a simple nightgown of midnight blue as she strode over to the chair next to the fireplace that kept her room warm. The embers were slowly dying and despite her attempts of reviving the life giving flames they would not come back. She slumped in her chair and just stared at the golden orange light it gave off and it sparked memories in her head. The always warm and sometimes fierce eyes of Ganondorf were the same color. Her body sat shivering as her mind drifted off to think of better things.

She must have been there for hours because the next thing she knew she was in her bed lying against something large and warm. Her eyes snapped open as she looked over to see Ganondorf looking worriedly at her. He was propped up on one arm with nothing on but a simple shirt and pants. His auburn hair tumbled over his shoulders and his warm glowing eyes were locked into Zelda's own cool sapphires. She pushed herself up so she was face to face with him.

"Zelda are you al" she stopped him with a finger to his lips. In her mind desires, want and love finally won the battle. She pushed Ganondorf over and pressed her lips to his as he gave a startled grunt and allowed her tongue to explore his mouth. He groaned into the kiss and pulled her on top of him. He was thoroughly enjoying the kiss when she pulled his shirt so he was sitting up. She took his shirt off and let her hands travel over the expanse of dark skinned muscle. As much as Ganondorf loved dominant women he wanted to take control of the situation. He flipped them over and pinned her arms above her head and ripped her gown off with the other. His feral eyes drank in the sight of her. He licked his lips as he saw her blush spread over her body. He attacked her lips again and moved down her neck and bit her collarbone making her whimper in pain and pleasure. He decided he liked her making those cute but attractive sounds so he did it to other side and was rewarded with another whimper.

He moved down between her breasts and licked the tip and bit it slightly before administering the same to the other. He licked down over her stomach and kissed her thighs. He looked up into her lust clouded eyes before slowly moving his tongue in. She gave a breathy plea and threaded her fingers in his fiery red hair. He kept going until he felt her near her peak and he moved away. She gave a disappointed groan but felt her body flare as he took off his pants. She stared as everything was revealed. He chuckled lowly and pulled the covers over them.

"Do you want this Zelda?" he asked as he pressed the tip against her. She tried to move against it but he held her hips securely. She kept trying to get out his hold until she finally gave up.

"Yes Ganondorf! I want it. I want you inside me. Please take me as yours." She pleaded.

He growled as he thrusted all the way in and kissed her deeply to try and distract her from the pain. He kissed her eyes as tears formed and started to spill over. He deepened the kiss and let her tongue get a taste of him and herself though she didn't mind. Eventually the pain subsided and she moved experimentally against him. He groaned and gripped her hips harder to control himself; he didn't want to hurt his love. She looked up into his eyes and smiled and moved her hips again. He smiled back as he set a slow pace. She made short little gasping sounds at every thrust until he began to speed up a bit and went harder. She moaned at every movement making Ganon even harder and larger. He slipped his hand beneath her head and moved down for a passionate kiss. They were wet and messy as she whimpered into his mouth but they didn't care.

She could feel herself nearing and wanted to actually look when she came. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Ganondorfs long hard shaft continuously disappearing into her. The thought was so erotic and arousing she threw her head back and screamed his name as she came. Her walls clamped down over him and he growled out her name as he orgasmed. When they both came down from their high he slipped out and laid beside her. She snuggled up next to him and draped her arm and leg over him. He rubbed her back soothingly as they started to drift off to sleep.

"Zelda?"

"Yes Ganondorf?"

"I was wondering if you would be my Queen and rule Hyrule with me?" his voice quavered a bit as he asked the crucial question.

There was a long pause.

"Yes. Yes I will. I would love to be your Queen Ganon. Always and forever."

He smiled contentedly and murmured before entering dreamland "Forever and always". She hugged him tight and followed him into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
